Chun Li
''' Chun Li '''is the universes most powerful female detective. She is a woman that also holds the title of the she with "the most powerful thighs in existence". She is one of sakura's allies, friends, mentros, and rivals all at the same time. She is also a member of the Meta Z-Fighters and one of their most powerful and most senior of female members, being with them since the beginning. Personality Chun Li is a rather charming, alluring woman even while in the heat of battle. She is very proud of her title as the woman with the most supreme thighs in existence and makes sure her opponent knows why she holds that title above all others. She is a softspoken person and remains clearminded and coolheaded most of the time, confident and comfortable within her own power and ability to accomplishing things independently as a warrior. Biography Natural Ability Infinite Power Level Partially due to her godlike thighs, Chun Li has reached the plateau of supremely ultimate power. Though nowhere near as powerful as Rasetsu, Chun Li has exceeded infinity by several times and has reached an infinity and constantly unending hierarchy of infinite "omni-infinities" which continually rise in mass and duplicate themselves, forming endlessly greater infinities forever more absolutely. Even so, her power pales in comparison to Rasetsu's "Omnimetaplex Infinity" power level. Chun li's thighs draw in the natural essence of the surrounding omniverse hierarchies and convert their latent energy into primordial source power which is then stored in limitless supply within her unbelievably dense thighs. Mindbending Strength Chun li has the ability to crack reality and shatter the natural bonds of the universe with the most casual of movements. By merely clicking her fingers she was able to crack a hyper giant planet in half, and clapping her hands caused a galaxian scale stellarnova to erupt all around her. Even with all of her immense strength and striking power, the strength in her arms pales greatly in comparison to that she holds in her legs. Inconceivable Speed Chun li, thanks to her connection with the wave existence has achieved the ability to move, fight, think, react, and evade at the speed of "instant". The concept of speed, distance, or space between her and her destination no longer applies and she is not capable of being hit by an moving thing that is not directly linked to the wave existence like she is, unless she voluntarily lowers herself to a level where her opponents can reach her, though doing so would require her to disengage the wave existence entirely. Almighty Leg Strength Chun li's thighs have more mass and density within them than any form of scientific or numerical notation is capable of expressing. Her leg-based attacks are completely and utterly irresistable, and thanks to her thighs, her kicks are omnislayers that can unleash enough force to destroy anything on an extremely meta level. A single, casual kick from Chun li can destroy several omniverses, and can bypass durability, damaging those with above godly physiology easily. Chun li's thighs generate omnislaying force, and can destroying beings to the point where they are obliterated not only down to the last physical existence, but that they are destroyed in every conceptual and conceivable away possible. Law-shattering Durability Thanks to the mass of her thigh's, Chun Li's spatial existence has become as durable as The Almegaverse, as measured perfectly by Rasetsu. Her body itself draws energy from her infinite mass thighs and courses it throughout her entire physical being making her absolutely immune and above or beyond the recognition of all and any incoming enemy attacks regardless of how strong they are. Chun li has also reached a point where she does not even feel the collapsing of universes upon her body. Godly Tai-chi Mastery In terms of combat, Chun Li is nothing short of an incomparable goddess, at least, in the realm of tai chi based combat. Chun li has mastered every conceptual aspects of Tai chi martial arts there is and has become the supreme goddess of tai chi combat as such. Her tai chi is such that she can easily defeat opponents with significantly greater powers and abilities than her own using only her tai chi based techniques. Fanboy Zenkai Like Sakura, Chun Li achieves a monstrous power boost for every fanboy she has. She can tap into the power of her fanboys at any moment and cause her energy output to rise exponentially and infinitely so long as she remains tapping into it. While using fanboy zenkai, Chun li's power increases by 999 Googolplex^^^^^10^1000 times per every instance thanks to the wave existence she is connected to. This in turn makes her boost significantly more powerful than sakura's, and the superior number of fanboys contribute aswell. Fanservice Zenkai Unlike Sakura, Chun Li also obtains an entirely new plataeu of zenkai power boost from another source; fanservice. The more skin she shows during battle serves to raise her power by astronomical amounts as the battle continues. A mere cut on her clothing causes her energy to rise above its original fanboy zenkai's level at TWICE the speed and qauntity. The more skin that is exposed, the higher the increase becomes and the greater the speed of said increase ascends at, thanks to the ever absolute speed of being connected to The Wave Existence. Attacks Hyakuretsu-Kyaku Chun li unleashes a barrage of super rapid kicks directly at her enemy. Thanks to the infinite mass of chun li's thighs, The kicks unleashed hit the enemy at the speed of instant while also unleashing a countless array of "infinite-mass kicks" directly into the enemies body at ultra high speeds. Spinning Bird Kick Chun li spins on her hands with her legs spread causing a tornado-like kick upon the enemy. Once again, thanks to the density and godlike mass of her thighs, the kicks unleashed upon the body of the enemy are that of infinite mass due to the relative motion of lightspeed and above incorporated into them. Kikouken Chun li's ultimate attack. An energy sphere that expands obliterating all which makes contact with it indefinately. The sphere expands at the speed of instant till it encompasses several myrillion multiverses in the space of seconds flat. Chun li uses it as her finishing technique upon her enemies and commonly does not unleash it to the extent of absolute universal destruction. Techniques Ki Concentration Chun li makes liberal usage of the ability to form hyper compressed ki. She prefers to unleash her attacks while using this form of combat so as to not involuntarily do severe damage to the surroundings and potentially entire multiverse zones at one time. Instead, she focuses the energy of her attacks and causes it all to explode on a single nexus point in the form of an extremely compressed, dense miniature explosion. Absolute Ki Manipulation Chun li, thanks to her vast tai chi skills and inner peace, has mastered a level of ki manipulation that approaches Rasetsu's own. She can easily control and absorb all forms of ki, to the point where she can casually redirect incoming energy blasts back on their caster or consume the energy from attacks that come in upon her. She can also drain the energy from her opponents body, leaving no source of power left for them to use, even when a considerable distance is between her and her opponent. Supreme Healing Ultimate Energy Absorption Infinite Kaio-ken Chun has the ability to multiply her ki by infinity. Similar to Sakura and Rasetsu, she only prefers to make usage of it when she is in her ascended transformed god state. Other than that, she refrains from using it at all costs. Thanks to her Fanboy and Fanservice Zenkai ability coupled with this, Chun li's ki rises at a particularly astounding rate, though not anywhere near as fast as Rasetsu's. Instant Energy Charge Chun li has complete and percted mastery over destroying the interval of time it takes for her to reach the pinnacle of her power, allowing her to ascend to her peak faster than the opponent can even perceive. By using this technique she can also unleash her attacks, energy blasts, and charge up strong attacks without ever having to wait or give her opponent time to react or see what she is doing, as she can gather ki instantly. Transformations Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Characters Category:Female